And the Kitchen Sink
"And the Kitchen Sink" is episode number 1.3 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description This proves that Pop is a irresponsible father! (Part 1) Cub doing the torture of his life! (Part 2) Pop washes Cub in the kitchen sink and forgets about the garbage disposal. (DVD) Plot Pop pulls Cub in a wagon to the top of a hill in the park. When Pop takes a break and begins lighting his pipe, Cub rolls down the hill, hits a broken and elevated piece of sidewalk, and goes flying off the wagon into a cactus patch. Pop slowly begins moving through the cactus patch to find Cub, shouting in pain as the needles scratch and prick his body. At this time, Lifty and Shifty walk by and steal Cub's unattended wagon. When Pop finally makes it through the cactus patch, he's in great pain, but feels happy when he made it across. To add insult to injury, Pop discovers that there is a sidewalk he could have taken that leads around the cactus patch. To Pop's surprise, we see that Cub is okay, except for the fact he landed in a mud puddle. Seeing how filthy and dirty Cub is, Pop decides to give him a bath. Back at home, Pop puts Cub in the sink and turns the water on. He leaves the room to answer the phone, and while he talks he smells something coming from the kitchen that reminds him of a hot dog. Realizing what it is, Pop runs back to find Cub crying while hot water fills the sink. The bottom half of Cub's fur has been burned away, so Pop cools the water down by throwing in some ice cubes, a couple steaks, and an entire frozen chicken. Pop then gives Cub a rubber duck, which calms him down. Pop then replaces Cub in the cool water, and all is well. After Cub gets comfortable, Pop starts scrubbing his head with a bar of soap. Suddenly, the light above Pop begins flickering, prompting him to play with the switches on the wall. Unfortunately, the switch he was fiddling with was the garbage disposal, which begins pulling Cub, the chicken, the steak and the ice cubes down into the water. Realizing what he did, Pop hurriedly turns the garbage disposal off and tries pulling Cub out of the sink, but he appears to be stuck in the drain. Pop goes to work under the sink, playing with the pipes to try and fix the situation. He removes a piece of the pipes and water sludge falls on his face. Pop sees a bone sticking out of the drain. Pop tries to push bone back up, but this causes Cub to scream in pain. Pop then tries to remove the bone by twisting it out with his wrench, but only succeeds by breaking the bone, releasing blood (because inside your bones, there's a material called bone marrow, and it's function is to produce red blood cells). This causes Cub to scream in pain even louder. Thinking, Pop suddenly gets an idea. Cub now has a rope tied around his body with the other end being attached to the back of Pop's car. Pop steps on the accelerator, but this only strangles Cub. Pop applies an increasing amount of pressure to the gas pedal, until the car shoots forward, dragging behind it Cub, the sink, and a chunk of the wall of the house. Up ahead, while Flaky nervously crosses the road, she narrowly avoids being hit by Pop's car. Unfortunately, she ends up getting hit and killed by the section of the wall being dragged by the car. Further down the road, Pop hits Cuddles and Giggles with his car while hitting Toothy with the chunk of wall his car is dragging, with Giggles' dismembered flower-grasping arm hitting the ground.. He then drives between two large semi trucks, which ends up knocking the wall off the end of the rope, but leaves Cub and the sink still flying after Pop's car. Pop swerves his car to avoid hitting Lifty and Shifty, who use Cub's wagon to pull a bundle of meat. They laugh at their survival, but end up getting cut in half by the rope connecting Cub to Pop's car. Pop comes to a stop a few feet in front of a cliff, but the sink comes flying at full speed and breaks through the back windshield and out through the front windshield of Pop's car. The sink is finally removed from Cub's body, and he swings down and slams into the side of the cliff. Pop begins pulling the rope to pull up Cub, but the rope is cut when it rubs up against the broken glass shards of the windshield. Cub falls down to the river below, once again landing in the sink. Realizing what happened, the airbag deploys. To make matters worse, when Pop attempts to deflate the airbag, he unknowingly pushes the car forward, which causes his car to fall off the edge. Fortunately, the car falls sideways, where there aren't any doors or any blockages. Luckily, neither of them are killed, and they embrace as they float in the river. When Pop realizes the flow of water is increasing, their celebration is short lived, and the rushing current goes down a waterfall. Pop wakes up, having been washed ashore, and begins vomiting. He looks over and sees Cub's head lying on the sand nearby. He begins crying and mourning his son's supposed death, but when he pulls Cub up, Cub coughs revealing that he was just buried up to his head in sand. Later, Pop puts a bandaged and happy Cub into the bathtub, making sure to check the water temperature before doing so. Once again he leaves Cub to go answer the phone, but when he comes back he sees the bathtub overflowing and Cub's hat floating on the water. Moral "Don't throw the baby out with the bathwater!" Deaths #Flaky, Giggles and Toothy are hit and killed by a section of the wall of Pop's house that is dragged behind his car (the proof Giggles died by the wall is not only to look carefully at the video, but to also notice her blood smear went from right to left, if it was the car, it would've been from left to righthttp://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blood_Smears.jpg. Also, there is a frame where the car is to the left (ish) of Giggles, and she is still alive, and her bow indicates the wall is what hits herhttp://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/File:Giggles_Rundown.jpg). #Cuddles is hit and killed by Pop's car. (debatable, 'as Pop suffered an almost similar injury in Havin' a Ball). #Lifty and Shifty are cut in half by the rope connecting the sink to Pop's car. #Cub drowns in the bathtub when Pop leaves the water running and goes to answer the phone ('debatable, as he suffered a similar injury in Water Way to Go). Injuries #Pop has been injured in the cactus field, leaving spines on him. #Cub's bottom part was burned when the water was too hot, making him cry. #Cub's bottom part was sucked into the drainer of the sink after Pop accidentally switched on the drainer of the sink. #The bone from Cub's bottom (which is the spine) was cut and bled after Pop accidentally twisted it with his wrench and pulled it out. #Cub was choking on the rope after Pop started the engine of the car. Goofs #At the start of the episode, Pop has his pipe; when he approaches the cacti, he doesn't have it (though he could have dropped it as he was running). #When Cub starts rolling down the hill in his wagon, he is facing Pop but in the next shot he is facing the opposite direction (though he may have just turned around). #When Pop places Cub in the sink the first time, he turns the handle on the right to start the flow of water. Usually, the right handle of a sink is used to release cold water. Despite this, Cub is later burned by hot water. #There are only 7 holes on Pop's rotary phone, when there should be 10 holes. #Though Pop leaves the water running when he goes to answer the phone, the water is off when he returns. #An entire frozen turkey cannot fit through a drain, with or without a garbage disposal. #Cub's legs aren't long enough to reach the end of the pipe where his bone is shown sticking out. #The cookie jar on the counter next to the sink changes places a couple times. #When Pop's car falls off the cliff the passenger side of the car is facing downwards, but when it hits the water, the passenger side of the car is facing upwards. #The doors on Pop's car breaks off when he speeds in between the two trucks, however when shown from inside the car, the doors reappear. #After Pop places Cub in the bathtub and goes to answer the phone, he has the flat buckteeth that was used in the old internet seasons. When he comes back, his buckteeth are curved again. #When Pop's car speeds in between the two trucks, his car's red paint wasn't scratched off. However, when Pop swerves his car around to avoid hitting Lifty and Shifty, the paint is scratched, making the car appear gray. #Lifty and Shifty get killed by their lower bodies getting cut off, however Cub's lower body was cut off throughout the episode and he survived that. #The mud on Cub's face should have washed off when they fell in the waterfall. #When Pop firsts approaches the cacti, the sidewalk is only facing the cacti. Once Pop comes out of the cacti, the sidewalk curves around the cacti. #When Pop gives Cub the rubber duck, Cub's Pac-Man eyes are facing different directions. Trivia *This is only one of two episodes in the first season of the television series that Lumpy does not appear in, the other episode being Easy For You to Sleigh. Pop, Cub, Lifty & Shifty also appear in that episode. *Pop is responsible for every death in this episode. *The sink would later appear in Every Litter Bit Hurts ''polluting the lake. *This is one of a few episodes where one of the characters suffer throughout most of the episode. *When this episode aired along with ''The Wrong Side of the Tracks and From Hero to Eternity on YouTube, the alternate title for the conglomeration of the segments was named "One Foot in the Grave". Cuddles, Giggles, Flaky, Lifty, and Shifty appear in all 3 of these episodes. Cuddles, Giggles (debatable), Lifty and Shifty die in all three and Flaky dies twice. *Lifty and Shifty's deaths are similar to Petunia's death from Wrath of Con. *Nobody dies until 5 minutes into the episode. *This is the first TV episode where a female (Flaky) dies first. *This marks the first time Pop kills other characters and Cub. *This is Pop and Cub most famous episode and the only one so far that mainly focuses on both of them at the same time in the TV series. *This is one of the few episodes in which all of the featuring and appearing characters die while the starring character(s) survives. References ## ↑ http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blood_Smears.jpg ## ↑ http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/File:Giggles_Rundown.jpg Category:TV episodes Category:Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Regular Episodes